


Salty

by FeSO4



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 06:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21453523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeSO4/pseuds/FeSO4
Summary: ※ABO，老谢A，tool芬O※是强迫车，请慎入
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Salty

托尔芬最近很暴躁。

虽然他平时就一副凶巴巴的样子，谁靠近就瞪谁，对阿谢拉特更是毫不客气，但像现在这样只要试图接近他便皱着眉转身就跑，像躲避什么瘟神鬼怪一样的状态实在是异常得让人无法忽视。

整天挂在嘴上的决斗也不念叨了，这小子身上一定发生了点什么。

“托尔芬，过来。”阿谢拉特招呼到。

“干嘛？”

“我不是让你过来吗。”

阿谢拉特对自己五米之外的少年勾勾手，但对方抱着双臂完全没有要动弹的意思。

“有话在这里说就行，我才不想靠近你。”

“就是这个啊，托尔芬！你最近好像特别害怕叔叔我啊。”

“哈？开什么玩笑，谁害怕你了！”

阿谢拉特轻笑一声，向托尔芬迈出一步。靴子落在草地里的声音却如惊雷般让少年猛得一激灵，他不由自主地后退了一步。

“那你跑什么呢。”

阿谢拉特调笑的声音轻飘飘地传来，明明相隔五米却令人感觉像是恶魔在耳边吹气。

他又迈出了一步，像猎人靠近猎物。少年几乎是条件反射地颤抖了一下，却因为本人执拗的自尊而强撑着没有动。

再一步。现在只剩四米了。很好，这小子已经用眼神把他千刀万剐了，甚至准备去摸腰间的匕首。“别...别过来，死秃子！我警告你不要动！”

托尔芬气势汹汹地冲他大吼着，但阿谢拉特没有错过他句尾的颤抖。果然，他对自己过于戒备了，甚至称之为恐惧也不为过。为什么？

思来想去也得不出结果，阿谢拉特逐渐失去了耐心。他往前跨了一大步，快速缩短了两人间的距离，而托尔芬终于撑不住自己的虚张声势，扭头就想跑，被忍无可忍的阿谢拉特一把抓住了。

“托尔芬，看着我！”

被迫直视阿谢拉特的眼睛，托尔芬感到一阵天旋地转。

扑面而来的，强大的、极具侵略性的alpha的气息。

大脑仅存的理智让托尔芬疯狂挣扎起来，但四肢却在信息素的侵蚀下绵软无力，拳脚打在阿谢拉特身上像小猫撒娇。

“等等，冷静点托尔芬！”阿谢拉特偏头躲开一记拳头，攥住他肩膀的手不由又用了点力。“我知道你讨厌我，但也不用反应这么大吧！”

“放开我！”托尔芬几乎是嘶吼起来：“快放开我！你个该死的混蛋！！”

阿谢拉特从没听过托尔芬这样的声音。托尔芬对他或是冷漠，或是愤怒，亦或是最为平常的仇恨，却从不会发出这种近乎恳求般的哭腔。一个不妙的想法浮现在阿谢拉特的脑海，让他心下陡然一惊。

“难不成......你该不会......”阿谢拉特喃喃自语着。为了确认自己的猜想，他不顾托尔芬微弱的反抗，把手伸进了他的裤子里，却摸到了一手滑腻。

“啊——啊。”要不是手上沾满了黏腻的液体，阿谢拉特简直想扶额叹息。“你这家伙真的......”

是omega。

阿谢拉特从未如此悔恨过自己的决定，却又从未如此庆幸。难怪最近托尔芬总想远离他们，阿谢拉特的部下大都是货真价实的alpha，只有少数几个beta。如果第一个发现托尔芬状况的人不是他......

“是吗，你也到年龄了啊......”虽然很想好好感慨一下时间的飞逝，但眼前的omega可等不了了。托尔芬满脸涨红，不可置信地看着他：“你、你......干什......”过于慌张的样子甚至忘了反抗。阿谢拉特好心告诉他：“托尔芬，你发情了。你是omega哦。”

“我是、omega？”仍是一脸的不可置信。

阿谢拉特叹了口气，直接把人扛起来往屋子里走。

“等、放我下来！大变态！”

“嘘——声音太大啦。”

阿谢拉特把托尔芬放在了餐桌上，还体贴地在他身下垫了自己的大衣。

“没有床，稍微将就下吧。”

“什么？你要干什么？”托尔芬强撑起上半身，却连声音都颤抖个不停。

“干什么，标记你啊。”阿谢拉特不带情绪的声音说道。

糟糕糟糕糟糕，必须得逃跑才行。托尔芬用尽全身力气试图翻滚下桌，却听见“咚”的一声巨响，阿谢拉特双臂撑在餐桌上，高大的阴影完全笼罩了托尔芬，一双深蓝的眼睛看着他，像在看案板上的鱼。

“劝你不要跑比较好喔。还是说你想被我手下那群野狗分食了吗？”

“即使那样，我也不要被你......唔！”

一股强大的信息素倾泻而出，让托尔芬触电般地颤栗起来。阿谢拉特毫不费力地将他剥成了一只白羊，看着他湿得一塌糊涂的下身似笑非笑道：“什么啊，这不是已经准备好了吗。”

没等托尔芬说点什么反驳的话出来，两根手指就直接捅了进去，一声尖叫无声地消失在托尔芬的喉咙里。他大张着嘴像要溺死般喘气，水雾朦胧的眼睛里映出阿谢拉特模糊的脸。阿谢拉特带着厚茧的手指翻搅着他因本能而饥渴的内壁，这让他恶心得想吐，却又舒服得想哭。

但阿谢拉特显然对扩张没有什么耐心，他不顾那谄媚软肉的挽留毫不留情地拔出手指，爱液淅淅沥沥地淋了一桌子。取而代之的是alpha青筋怒涨的阴茎——托尔芬在看见的那一刻突然就重拾了力气，手脚并用挣扎着想要爬开，被阿谢拉特拽着脚踝拖了回来。

“你......你要是敢进来......我一定会杀了你！！”托尔芬绝望地做着最后挣扎。

“你本来就要杀了我。”

我本就罪孽深重，罪加一等又有什么所谓呢。

阿谢拉特的进入仿佛刀子切进身体，生生将自己劈成两半，托尔芬除了哀嚎以外什么也说不出来。他徒劳地推拒着阿谢拉特的身体，却只能把手搭在阿谢拉特的手臂上，连支撑自己都做不到。阿谢拉特愈发浓郁的信息素似乎要占有他每一个细胞，呛得他快要窒息。

“呼......果然很紧啊。”完全进入后阿谢拉特长舒了一口气，少年窄小的甬道紧紧包裹着他，夹得他脊柱发麻。托尔芬感觉自己就像被钉在标本展板上的蝴蝶，连内脏都被一起贯穿，只能够神经反射地抽搐振翅。

他还远不及适应，但阿谢拉特确认了他没死之后便动作了起来。他先是轻轻地动了动，听到托尔芬难耐的呻吟后便狠狠地撞入，把那点尾音撞得支离破碎。

“你他妈的......给我、出去......啊！”托尔芬气得几乎要咬碎自己的牙齿，但阿谢拉特仿佛聋了一样埋头操他，汗水滴落在他赤裸的胸膛上，烫的宛如灼伤。

不知道过了多久，托尔芬的叫骂已不成字句，他的手指紧抓着阿谢拉特的衣袖，骨节近乎泛白。他可耻地发现自己心理上有多厌恶，生理上就有多欢愉，他憎恨着阿谢拉特的同时也憎恨着自己。

这时阿谢拉特停下了，就在托尔芬天真地以为这场酷刑就要结束的时候，阿谢拉特掐着他的腰，然后狠狠地顶在了生殖腔的入口上。

这一顶让托尔芬痛得直接失了神，有一瞬间他觉得自己已经死去了，灵魂出窍地看着这个恶魔般的男人和被当作祭品的自己。好几秒后他才意识回魂，发现自己的手已经从阿谢拉特的衣袖上滑落，如同溺水之人放弃了最后一块浮木。在浮沉间他看见漂洋过海的船的残骸，生而为死之人向往的瓦尔哈拉神殿，过世的父亲坐在祭坛上对他微笑。

一滴眼泪悄然滑过少年的脸颊。

阿谢拉特没有料到这个，看向托尔芬的眼神竟有些慌张。“托尔芬？你小子......哭了？”

“没有！”托尔芬通红着眼眶瞪他。

少年的脚趾因疼痛而蜷缩着，大腿内侧磨破了皮，交合处更是红肿不堪，身体在他的反复操干下湿淋淋地化作一滩。阿谢拉特这才第一次发现，身下少年的身体竟是这么的小，在这小小的、抽泣着的身体里，寄宿着战士的灵魂。

在这样的灵魂面前，他的一切歉意悔意好意都显得可笑可悲又可耻。

阿谢拉特沉默地俯下身，埋头于托尔芬的颈间。他嗅到汗水与海水的咸味，突然间醒悟了。

竟然是海水。

作为水手，他实在是太熟悉这个味道了，以至于他根本没有想过这会是来自托尔芬的信息素。他早已习惯了被海水包围，但此刻却着了魔似的被深深吸引着。他反复舔舐着少年后颈上那处甜美的腺体，终于张口咬下，烈酒与铁锈的气息一并注入。

他感到身下的身体猛得弹跳了一下，少年像要绞死他似的紧紧抱住了他，小巧的阴茎颤抖着射出浊白的液体，溅在两人的小腹上。同时一大股爱液自生殖腔口奔涌而出，内壁在高潮中抽搐蠕动着，仿佛数千张小嘴同时吮吸着阿谢拉特的阴茎。他强忍住了破开那酥软的小缝成结的欲望，最后狠狠抽送了数十下，把那里头搅得汁水淋漓，然后猛地拔出，尽数喷射在托尔芬一塌糊涂的小腹和胸膛上。

这件大衣算是报废了，阿谢拉特想。

托尔芬残破不堪的身躯躺在沾满尘土与淫液的大衣上，干涩的嘴唇微动，似乎在说些什么。阿谢拉特俯下身去听。

“我一定要......杀了你......阿谢拉特......”

“好，好。”他应道。

他准备起身离开，头皮却突然一痛，本就所剩无几的头发竟被托尔芬生生拔下来一撮。

“咝——很痛啊，臭小鬼！”阿谢拉特龇牙咧嘴地说着，报复性地在少年的腰上掐了一把。

老子更痛！托尔芬想对他破口大骂，但嗓子实在嘶哑的发不出声音。他愤愤地把手里那撮金发甩到阿谢拉特脸上，然后看着对方向自己伸过来的手，毫不犹豫地咬了上去。

“喂，阿谢拉特，你的手怎么了？”表伦看着阿谢拉特缠在左手上的绷带，感到十分新奇。

“啊，这个嘛——不小心被野狗咬了一口。”阿谢拉特笑道。

“哈？你吗？——哦，这不是托尔芬吗！你怎么了？打猎把脚扭到了吗？走路姿势怪怪的啊。”

托尔芬对他们恶狠狠地比了个中指，转身一瘸一拐地走了。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者废话：在我的理解中，托尔芬是毫无疑问恨着阿谢拉特的，阿谢拉特也知道不管他做什么都没法洗白自己，所以干脆就让他恨到底吧。但阿谢拉特并不想毁了托尔芬，特别是以这样的方式来对待一个战士，所以不会去永久标记他。  
老谢的人物形象实在是太难把握了！凭我拙劣的文笔真是不足以展现出自己心中的阿谢托尔呀。


End file.
